Automotive vehicles, such as wheeled vehicles, are commonly equipped with a plurality of interior lighting devices for illuminating the passenger compartment. For example, automotive vehicles typically include a dome lamp for providing light illumination when one or more vehicle doors are open to provide general area lighting for occupants of the vehicle to move in and out of the vehicle. Additionally, automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with a plurality of reading lamps that provide lighting to enable passengers to read, view maps, and otherwise aid in vision. Dome and reading lights are typically fixed in the headliner or an overhead console and direct light in a fixed direction. It is therefore desirable to provide for an enhanced lighting assembly that allows for dome and reading light that offer enhanced functionality for passengers in the vehicle.